Drugs for treating respiratory and nasal disorders are frequently administered in aerosol formulations through the mouth or nose. One widely used method for dispensing such aerosol drug formulations involves making a suspension formulation of the drug as a finely divided powder in a liquefied gas known as a propellant. The suspension is stored in a sealed container capable of withstanding the pressure required to maintain the propellant as a liquid. The suspension is dispersed by activation of a dose metering valve affixed to the container.
A metering valve may be designed to consistently release a fixed, predetermined mass of the drug formulation upon each activation. As the suspension is forced from the container through the dose metering valve by the high vapor pressure of the propellant, the propellant rapidly vaporizes leaving a fast moving cloud of very fine particles of the drug formulation. This cloud of particles is directed into the nose or mouth of the patient by a channelling device such as a cylinder or open ended cone. Concurrently with the activation of the aerosol dose metering valve, the patient inhales the drug particles into the lungs or nasal cavity. Systems of dispensing drugs in this way are known as "metered dose inhalers" (MDI's). See Peter Byron, Respiratory Drug Delivery, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla. (1990) for a general background on this form of therapy.
Patients often rely on medication delivered by MDI's for rapid treatment of respiratory disorders which are debilitating and in some cases, even life threatening. Therefore, it is essential that the prescribed dose of aerosol medication delivered to the patient consistently meet the specifications claimed by the manufacturer and comply with the requirements of the FDA and other regulatory authorities. That is, every dose in the can must be the same within close tolerances.
Some aerosol drugs tend to adhere to the inner surfaces, i.e., walls of the can, valves, and caps, of the MDI. This can lead to the patient getting significantly less than the prescribed amount of drug upon each activation of the MDI. The problem is particularly acute with hydrofluoroalkane (also known as simply "fluorocarbon" propellant systems, e.g., P134a and P227, under development in recent years to replace chlorofluorocarbons such as P11, P114, and P12.
We have found that coating the interior can surfaces of MDI's with a fluorocarbon polymer significantly reduces or essentially eliminates the problem of drug adhesion or deposition on the can walls and thus ensures consistent delivery of medication in aerosol form from the MDI.